


Storyteller

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [29]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Storytime, Toddlers, kids have big imaginations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr request of Manorian family fluff
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Future Family Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Kudos: 35





	Storyteller

“And then… Elena sealed Erawan in an indestructible tomb! Never to be seen again!” 

Dorian Havilliard sat around the fire, watching his eldest daughter, Aris, recount a tale that she’d read in one of her books. They were staying in the Witch Kingdom for a while, while Manon had some work to do, and so far all his girls were enjoying it. 

Nysa, four years old, was eating her dinner, watching her older sister with wide eyes. Kerrigan, at three, was sitting on Dorian’s lap while she ate.

“So Erawan stayed sealed away for hundreds and hundreds of years…” The rest of the young witchlings leaned closer, as Aris’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“Until one day, he broke free.” Dorian stopped himself from interjecting and telling them all how the story _really_ went. That would drag up memories he still wasn’t able to face, all these years later.

“What happened next?” One of the other witchlings asked, on the edge of her seat.

“Well, then the Second Valg War happened. I’ve heard that story so many times now that it’s boring.” Aris sighed. Then, she perked up, leaping to her feet.

“Let’s make a play!” The other witches who were done with their meal hopped down beside her, giggling. Kerrigan pushed her bowl to her father and squirmed off, running to join the fray.

Nysa looked skeptical, but she set her dinner down and walked over to her older sister. Dorian watched on, amused.

“We need people to be Gavin, and Elena, and Brannon… and then we need someone to be Rhiannon, too. And Erawan.” Instantly the witchlings clambered around, begging to be different people.

“Well, I want to be Gavin, so I’m Gavin.” Aris decided. “And… Kerrigan can be Rhiannon.”

“She’s too little!” Nysa complained. “She won’t know what to do.”

“I’m not little!” Kerrigan yelled.

“And Nysa,” Aris continued, ignoring her sister’s complaints, “You’ll be Elena.”

“I don’t want to be Elena!” Nysa snapped, pouting, hands on her hips. With the amount of glaring coming from those sapphire eyes, Dorian wondered if he’d have to step in himself.

But after a brief staring contest, Aris won out, and Nysa begrudgingly agreed to be Elena. Two more witchlings were assigned to be Brannon and Erawan, and the rest were the soldiers and the Valg.

Some of the older witches had gathered, watching the gathered witchlings get ready with only the light of the fire. Aris had found a large stick that she’d deemed ‘Damaris’, and had given Nysa a piece of grass to use as ‘the Eye of Elena’.

The other witchlings had found their own sticks to use as weapons, and Aris quickly got them all gathered into a position she liked.

“Once upon a time!” She shouted, throwing her arms into the air as she addressed everyone gathered. “There were evil creatures called the Valg! And they wanted to take over the world, led by their king, Erawan!”

The young witch who played Erawan jumped forward, brandishing her stick. “I am Erawan! And I’m going to kill you all!”

“Never!” Shouted the witchling who played Brannon. “My fire powers will stop you!” She thrust her hands forward, making sound effects as she did so.

All of the witchlings were surprisingly good at their parts, making up lines on the go after only hearing the story once. Aris was a dutiful narrator, her voice loud and carrying across the dark plains.

“Meanwhile, the Witch Kingdom was in great peril! Queen Rhiannon held the gates for three days and three nights against the other witches! But after three days, she was killed!”

Kerrigan stood still, glancing around. Aris moved closer to her little sister and hissed her lines in her ear, and Kerrigan let out a loud howl, falling to the ground.

“No! I’m dead! I curse you all!” She squirmed on the ground for a moment before closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out, ‘dead’.

“And now we fight!” Aris decided, whipping her large stick about. The other witchlings cheered and raced towards each other, sticks at the ready.

They were in the middle of an all-out stick war when someone came up behind Dorian and sat down. He knew it was Manon without even looking, and he offered her his hand.

She took it, holding onto him tightly as she watched their kids.

“Why is our daughter lying on the ground, Princeling?” Manon asked, a hint of a laugh in her voice. “And why are our other daughters fighting with sticks?”

“They’ve decided to act out the First Valg War.” Dorian said with a chuckle. 

While the others were fighting, Aris and Nysa stole away the witchling who was Erawan, and acted out trapping her in an indestructible tomb.

“And with their king gone, the Valg soldiers were no more!” Aris declared. The witchlings playing the Valg collapsed, and the rest of them cheered happily.

“The end!” Aris giggled. She dropped her stick and ran over to Dorian and Manon, smiling broadly.

“Mama! Papa! Did you like the play?” She asked, crawling into Dorian’s lap. Behind her, Nysa helped Kerrigan stand up, and the two grabbed sticks for another mock sword fight.

“It was very good.” Manon laughed. “You were all very good actresses.”

Aris grinned at her mother’s praise, settling herself into her father’s lap. The fire was still burning bright, though the stars and moon were clear overhead. It was nearly midnight.

Seeming to have the same thought, Manon called their other daughters over. “It’s bedtime, my little warriors.”

“Not tired!” Kerrigan pouted. 

“You are tired.” Manon said, picking up the three year old. “C’mon, you have a comfy bed waiting for you inside.”

Aris stood up and followed her mother, while Dorian picked up Nysa. And together, they walked inside the Keep, ready to sleep until a new day was upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, @creampuffqueen


End file.
